Errand boy
by Nixor123
Summary: The Dark alord has goven Lucius a job to do, and Lucius is less than pleased about it.


**AN: I do not own anything, except the OC**

 **Finals round 1 for QLFC**

 **Maim prompt: i need to set my story in Carkitt Market**

 **Optional prompts:**

 **Quote - "Now that was an awfully big threat." - Once Upon a Time**

 **Word - equipement**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy tried not to think about his circumstances as he walked through the Diagon Alley. Up until recently, he was the most respected and feared man in the wizarding world. Now, he was Dark Lord's 'errand boy'. To say he was angry was an understatement. He was pissed, furious, humiliated. His status gone, his family in danger, his wand in his master's possession—even his old House-elf has turned against him. And it all started with one boy. Harry Potter. Now he understood all that resentment Draco always felt towards that boy. But, as he approached Carkitt Market, he quickly put all those thoughts out of his head and focused on the task at hand as he headed towards the Apothecary.

As he entered, a bell sounded, indicating his arrival. Immediately he was hit by a strong smell of dragon's blood and poppy heads. On the shelves to the left there were countless jars filled with roots, leaves and berries. On the right, vials of blood were lined up next to jars filled with insides of dragons, fish and salamanders. He approached the equipment-cluttered counter as the old apothecary emerged from the back room.

"How may I help you?" he asked. His voice was rough and coarse, and his mouth was barely visible ander the thick white beard, littered with bits of plants and dried blood.

Lucius tried to hide his disgust. He was a professional, after all.

"Here's the list of ingredients I need prepared by the time I get back. I won't be long. Here's the money, I pay up front," he said handing the man the list and a pouch of galleons. The apothecary put the pouch in his pocket and studied the list for a bit before nodding his head and slowly going back in the storage. Lucius quickly exited the shop and headed towards his next destination.

He entered the Owl Post Office and was greeted by a different set of smells altogether. Feces, feathers and corpses of small animals gave the office a particularly nasty smell. He quickly approached the register and handed over the letters that needed to be sent out, and quickly made his way out, not wishing to stay there much longer.

As he entered his final destination, The Hopping Pot, he looked around to make sure that no one was following him before entering. Through the dim lighting he could see wizards and witches drinking, talking, gambling, and a group that appeared to be celebrating. He quickly made his way in the back of the pub where he saw a lone figure at a table. He sat down opposite of it and cleared his throat to gain its attention.

The figure lifted its head, revealing the scarred face of a young woman. Her brown hair was tied back and her dark brown eyes pierced through Lucius as if they were trying to read his mind.

She gulped another sip of her drink before speaking.

"Yeah?"

"I was told you had some information for me regarding Gregorovitch's location." Lucius saidquietly.

The woman's eyes widened. Her grim expression shifted into a slight grin as something resembling a chuckle could be heard coming from her throat.

"Well, well. How the mighty have fallen. Lucius Malfoy, being a good dog for his master." she said.

Lucius felt the rage inside of him build up again. He dismissed the waitress that came in the meantime with a wave of his hand and took a deep breath to compose himself.

"I am nobody's dog, you wench. I am merely here to gather information for the Dark Lord's future plans."

"Oh really? Is that what you tell yourself? Well I guess that after all these years licking his boots, you have gotten used to it," she said with a sneer.

Lucius slowly took out his wand and turned it towards the woman, leaning forward and narrowing his eyes.

"Careful, or I will show you what this _dog_ can do."

The woman's sneer faded. She looked over Lucius, studying him for a moment.

"Now that was an awfully big threat. Fine, I'll tell you all I know. But first, where's my payment?"

Lucius took another pouch of money from his pocket and tossed it to the woman. She caught it and opened it, looking inside as if she was counting the coins.

"This is only half," she said, looking up at Lucius.

"Half now, half once we find Gregorovitch. That way we can make sure your intelligence is reliable."

"Very well" she announced, sounding sour.

"Gregorovitch is in Bulgaria. Near the Romanian border."

"And this information is reliable? I don't think I need to inform you how the Dark Lord will feel if it's not."

"It is. But I would hurry if I were you. The story is he's going on another run soon," she said as she leaned back in her chair.

Lucius, satisfied with the information, got up and quickly left, leaving the woman alone at the table. He made his way back to the Apothecary, where he collected the two boxes of ingredients. After shrinking his parcels and placing them inside his robes, he made his way back to Diagon Alley. He had good news for his master. Good news that could finally help him and his family. This was finally his chance to once again prove himself, and he had every intention of doing so.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and good night.**


End file.
